Songfic In The End Linkin Park
by Swordstalker0
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after seven years of traveling. Post-MM. Please R&R.


Songfic – Linkin Park – In The End

_(It starts with)  
One thing I don't know why.  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind._

_I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_.

_All I know._

Link was walking on the worn road leading to Hyrule Castle. He had been gone for another seven years after leaving Hyrule. The rescue of Termia and the journey into the unknown had taken longer than expected, but he was home. The first person he wanted to see was the one close to his heart. She had helped him become who he was now. She had given him a precious relic that had saved him on more than one occasion. She was the one who still, and always, held his heart.

"_Zelda."_ Link thought fondly. His thoughts wandered to her often, though increasingly on his way back. Her golden hair, rich as gold; skin as smooth as silk; eyes as blue as his own. His anticipation of seeing the Princess could barely be contained.

_Time is a valuable thing.  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.  
Watch it count down to the end of the day;  
the clock ticks life away.  
_

_It's so unreal._

All of the time spent away from her was time that he wasn't alive. Link stepped into the castle courtyard once again to see a young woman standing in front of a circle of assorted flowers, oblivious to the fact that Link was right behind her. Not resisting the urge, Link clasped his hands over her eyes and used magic to disguise his voice as a deeper one.

"Guess who?" Link asked playfully. The princess momentarily froze in surprise before putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully. She was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Daddy?" Zelda asked in a voice that could shame the Goddesses themselves. Link smiled.

"No."

"Deron?" Link remembered that Deron was the Hylian General.

"No."

"Well, I'm out of rational guesses. Time for irrational guesses!" Zelda exclaimed excitedly. "Ganon?"

"Are you crazy? No!"

"Okay. Umm…Rauru?"

"Nope. You're getting warmer, though."

"Chief Darunia?"

"Sorry, wrong. Still warmer though."

"Okay, I know that this is wrong, but it's still okay to hope. Link?" Hearing his name sent chills through his spine. He lowered his hands and dispelled the magic. She turned to look Link directly in the eyes, a look of shock evident on her face.

"You're right, Zelda." Link answered in his normal tone.

"Is this a sick joke?" She asked, enraged. "Because if it is, it's not at all funny!"

"No joke, Princess." Link answered politely, raising his Left fist to eye level, revealing the Triforce dimly glowing on his hand. Zelda stood there, gaping, before she turned and fled down the hall.

_Didn't look out below.  
Watch the time go right out the window.  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know;  
I wasted it all just to watch you go._

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.  
What it had meant to me would eventually be a memory of a time._

_I tried so hard;  
and got so far;  
but in the end;  
it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall;  
to lose it all;  
but in the end;  
it doesn't even matter._

Link tailed Zelda to her room, but didn't enter. He heard her quiet sobs as he tried to figure out what he did wrong. For the first time seeing her in seven years, she was already crying. Guilt began to gnaw at his insides. Gently, he knocked on the door's wooden frame.

"What's wrong, Princess? Are you hurt?" Link asked, concerned.

"Go away, Derek! Your sick pranks are making me angry!" Zelda cried angrily.

_"Who's Derek?"_ Link asked himself. Snapping out of his thoughts, he replied.

"It's really me, Princess. How do you want me to prove it?"

"What was Link's nickname before he…he…he…" Zelda choked on a sob. "Before he…left me?" Her sob broke through after that. Her nickname. Easy.

"Please tell me what's wrong, _Zel_." Link pleaded softly. The sobs stopped. Immediately, the door flew open and Zelda threw herself at Link, crying hard.

_  
__One thing I don't know why.  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind._

_I designed this rhyme to remind myself how  
I tried so hard.  
_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me;  
Acting like I was part of your property.  
Remembering all the times you fought with me.  
I'm surprised it got so (far).  
_

_Things aren't the way they were before.  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.  
Not that you knew me back then.  
But it all comes back to me in the end._

"You don't have a clue how long I've been waiting for this. I traveled for seven years, making sure that there is nothing else that can hurt you. The only thing that I couldn't stop from hurting you was myself. I bled to ensure your safety, but your heart was never safe while I was away. I realize that now, and I'm so sorry, Princess. I'm so sorry, Zelda." Link lamented, a single tear escaping his eye.

"It doesn't matter, Link. As long as you're here now, the past doesn't matter. We need to look towards the future. Do you know what I see in my future? Us, Link, you and I. Together." Zelda whispered before kissing him deeply. He responded immediately, showing what he wanted to say.

**I love you.**

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.  
What it had meant to me would eventually be a memory of a time._

_I tried so hard;  
and got so far;  
but in the end;  
it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall;  
to lose it all;  
but in the end;  
it doesn't even matter.  
_

_I've put my trust in you.  
Pushed as far as I can go.  
For all this;  
there's only one thing you should know.  
_

_I've put my trust in you.  
Pushed as far as I can go.  
For all this;  
there's only one thing you should know.  
_

_I tried so hard;  
and got so far;  
but in the end;  
it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall;  
to lose it all;  
but in the end;  
it doesn't even matter._


End file.
